Welcome to OZ!
by vampgirl03
Summary: When a new woman starts working at the prison she gets more than she ever expected in one of the inmates. PLEASE READ!
1. A New Beginning

Hey, this is my first OZ fan fiction!!! I hope you like it. Please post to tell me your thoughts and feelings on my story!! (Please don't be to harsh!!) :D  
  
The nervous woman tapped her sweaty hands and the receptionist's tall, brown desk. Any moment now she would be called into the office of her person she had been dreading to talk to, her brother. She loved her brother very much but she hadn't seen him in over 2 years. The last thing he heard was that she had dropped out of medical school and was now working as a waitress at a local bar. This wasn't going to be easy for the "women" who was barely 21. Facing her parents after her life changing decision wasn't hard at all. It was her brother that was going to be her toughest critic. Just as she was thinking of what she would say the receptionist broke her concentration. "You can go in now." The women said. The woman slowly got up and made her way to the door in front of her. Her hand reached out and turned he brass doorknob gradually until it she was face to face with her brother. "Hello Amanda" Her brother was the first to break the silence. "Hey Tim" The women answer back. Amanda slowly made her way into her brother's medium sized office. Her brother motioned for her to take a seat, and so she did. Tim could see the nervousness in her face and proceeded to get to the point. "Its been a while Amanda. Its great to see you but I curious why you are here." Tim spoke frankly. Amanda strained for her answer. She had this whole conversation figured out hours earlier but was suddenly drawling a blank. "I know it has been a while since we have seen each other. I also know that you are disappointed that I dropped out of college and for that I'm sorry. Medical school just wasn't something I had a passion for anymore." The words just pored out of her mouth with out a pause for her brother to interrupt. "Well I am disappointed that you just dropped out, but you are old enough to make your own decisions. But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" Tim questioned. "Well I'm here because I want a job." Amanda answered. "A job, here? Have you looked around at where you are? I can't just give you a job here." Tim said with frustration. "Look I know what kind of place this is and that is ok. I just need a job and I thought you could help me with that." Amanda said defensively. "Amanda, this isn't the place for you. You would hate working here I know you." he said. "Tim believe it or not I'm not the 10 year old kid I used to be. I can handle working here because I want to." Amanda began to shout. "What happened to working at the bar?" he questioned her again. Amanda laughed and began to speak again, "The bar? Do you think I want to be a waitress for the rest of my life? Hell no!! I want to have a real job for a change. I mean I'm living in this shithole of an apartment because I work at that stupid bar. I don't want to live like that forever." Tim just looked at his baby sister and began to weaken. "Tim I understand if you wont give me a job, but don't ever think its because I can't do it because the truth is you just don't believe in me. That's fine." With that said Amanda began to get up from the chair and make her way to the door. Just as she had opened the door she heard Tim call her back. "Wait. You are right I don't believe you and its time I give you a chance. I'll find something for you to do. You can start Monday." Tim said with shame in his voice. Amanda just smiled at her brother and said "Thanks Tim." Tim had one last thing to say before she left the room, "Don't let me regret this Amanda." Amanda turned, "You wont. I promise." After saying that Amanda began to walk down the long hallway out the parking lot. As she got in her old beat up car she passed a sign that said 'You are now leaving Ozwald Maximum Security Prison'.......... 


	2. The First Day

Amanda arrived a little early Monday morning since she could hardly sleep the night before. This was her first real job and she wanted to make an excellent first impression. Even though Amanda had met most of the employees in Oz, as it was called for short, she still wanted to make a new impression. It was time for her to show them Amanda the 21 year old women instead of the Amanda they remember the 17 year old that would come and visit her older brother every Friday so they could go out afterwards. As she walked into the building she looked around taking everything in. Amanda turned the corner towards her brother's office. She looked down at the prisoner's quarters, which is also called "Emerald City". As she looked down she could see 3 guards breaking up a major fight between two men with weapons. In her head Amanda was beginning to have her doubt. 'Can I do this?'. Just before she could even think of the answer her own question she ran into her brother. "Well you are on time. That's good." He said to her. Amanda just looked at him and laughed. "Ok are you ready for me to show you where you will be working?" Tim asked her. Amanda just shook her head yes. She walked silently behind her brother as he lead her to where she would be working. A few seconds later they both turned a corner to an office with the words 'Sister Pete' written on it. Sister Pete was the Nun in the prison. She helped the prisoners with whatever guidance they needed. Amanda remembered her as a nice older lady that would give you whatever she could if it helped you. Amanda was pleased at the thought that she might get to work with her and possible help the prisoners as well. She watched as her brother knocked on the door and then proceeded to walk in. There was Sister Pete sitting at her desk. She hadn't changed that much from when Amanda last saw her, and this was comforting. "Hello Tim" she openly greeted. "Hello Pete. This is my little sister Amanda. Do you remember her?" He asked the women. "Amanda? Wow you have grown up so much since I saw you last." She said with a warm smile on her face. Amanda began to feel at ease. "Come in, sit." She welcomed them in. As Amanda sat her brother began to explain the situation. "Pete Amanda is looking for a job and I thought you could use a non prisoner helper." He told the women. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I do have Tobias Beecher working for me but he cant stay here as long and he cant go to all the wards. Ok, welcome aboard Amanda." Sister Pete said kindly. "Thank you sister for this opportunity." Amanda said graciously. "Well I'll leave you two here so you can talk." He said looking at the two women. As he was walking out he turned to say one last thing, "Oh Pete can you please show Amanda around Oz?" Sister Pete just nodded. With that Tim turned and left. "So Amanda, what have you been up to?" the woman asked. "Well, I was in Med School for a while, then I dropped out because I didn't have the passion anymore, and now I'm here." Amanda answered hesitantly . "Well, I'm glad you're here. Well I guess I could show you around now." she said. Amanda followed right beside her as she took her to all the parts of the prison. Soon after Amanda now knew where the library, bathrooms, break room, and other offices were but there was still more to go. "I didn't realize that Oz was so big." Amanda said to Sister Pete. "Yeah, there is a lot more to see too." she answered back. "Ok I guess I can show you the kitchen/dinning hall now since it is just up a head." She began to walk a little faster ahead. "We had a big explosion in there about 4 months ago. It is just now starting to look like normal." Pete said interestingly.  
As they entered the massive kitchen/dinning hall Amanda could see many things going on at once. There was a women playing a piano as a man was singing in front of it. To the side there was about 7 prisoners dressed in all white working in the kitchen. "Well this is about it." Pete turned and then began to walk out. Just as Amanda was looking around the dinning hall and trying to follow Sister Pete she accidentally ran into something. As she looked up she saw a average height, medium build man with short, brown, spiky hair and brown eyes in front of her. "Oh Ryan." Sister Pete turned and said. "Hey Sister." the man said back. All the time the man kept staring at Amanda. In her head Amanda thought 'Wow this guy is really good looking' "Oh, Ryan O'Reily this is Amanda. She is going to be working with me." She spoke again. The man kept his stare on Amanda and said "Hey. Welcome to Oz." "Well we better get going. We still have a lot more things to see. And you need to get to work Ryan before the guards get mad." Sister said. 'He is an inmate here?' Amanda thought in her head. As she followed behind Sister Pete she glanced back to see the man one last time only to catch him doing the same. Just then the good looking man gave her a cunning smile. Quickly Amanda turned her head forward. As her face was towards Sister Pete's back Amanda let out a sly smile but in her head she thought 'Oh great you meet one guy in here that isn't a leper and he lives here.' As Amanda tagged close behind Sister Pete she thought of something else 'Better be careful Amanda. This is what could get you in major trouble.'........ 


	3. Getting to Know You

The next day when Amanda arrived to her second day of work she was surprised at what all Sister Pete had in store for her. "Good morning Amanda," Sister Pete said greeting her. Amanda just smiled and said "Good morning." Before Amanda could even get a cup of coffee Sister began to tell her what their agenda was for the day. "Well, everyday I have a drug counseling meeting with inmates that with or are over coming an addiction to drugs. That starts at 1:00 right after lunch. I would like you to come and sort of get to know the inmates. Then hopefully after awhile they will start to come to you for help instead of just me. Then after the session I go to the inmates in solitary, death row and other secluded parts of Oz and just sit and talk to them for a little while and see if they need anything. Most of the time I'm the only conversation some of these men have next to the CEOs." Sister finally finished. Amanda just looked at her and told her "Ok, that sounds good." After finally being able to drink some coffee and get her head on straight Amanda followed Sister Pete on her daily routine. Amanda stayed so busy just watching and helping Sister Pete that before she knew it, it was close to 1:00 which meant it was time for drug counseling. Amanda followed right beside Sister Pete as she walked towards the kitchen/dinning room. When Amanda realized where the meeting was going to be held she couldn't help but wonder if she would see her mysterious inmate. Minutes later Amanda was helping Sister Pete set up a circle of chairs in the middle of the stage towards the front of the dinning room. When they were finished Amanda looked at her watch. "It's 20 after Sister, shouldn't they be here by now?" Amanda asked impatiently. "They will be here soon most of them have to get off work to get here. Give them a few.. Oh there's one right now." She said while staring towards the kitchen. Amanda turned to see the first inmate she was to meet from the session. Amanda was in a little state of excitement when she saw her mysterious inmate coming right for her.  
Amanda tried not to show her desire for him as he walked closer and closer to her. It was hard for her not to as he was slowly taking off his white kitchen working clothes as he walked. As he took off his work shirt he revealed that he was wearing a blue wife beater shirt which also revealed a tattoo of a Brahma bull on his upper left arm. The closer he got to Amanda the more she began to get nervous. 'This is so stupid. Why am I getting nervous?' She asked herself. Amanda suddenly felt like she was in high school again watching her crush coming down the hall and trying not to make eye contact with him. With her head down Amanda turned and went back to helping set up the chairs. When she had finished putting the last chair in its rightful spot she quickly turned around to find Sister Pete for her next instructions. She looked all around the stage area and couldn't find her. The only person she did see was her inmate. He had taken comfort in one of the chairs Amanda had set up in the circle. Not knowing what to do or say Amanda thought she would take a risk and ask Ryan. She slowly approached him with her head down. As she walked she thought to herself, 'Why is my head down? This isn't high school and I'm not the little shy girl anymore.' With that Amanda lifted her head and was on the same eye level Ryan. "Hey, have you seen Sister Pete?" She got the nerve to ask him. He looked at her and said "No, sorry I cant help you." as he pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to light it. All Amanda could think is that his voice was even sexier than it had been yesterday. And so was he for that matter. Not knowing what else she could say she simply asked him for a cigarette. Ryan just smiled at her and said "I don't know, how old are you?" Amanda just shook her head and said "Old enough" as she grabbed the one out of his mouth and took a drag. Amanda didn't know what had come over her she was never this assertive, and she was beginning to like it. She watched Ryan's smiling face as she sat down next to him still smoking his cigarette. As she passed it back to him he began to ask her a question. "So your McManus' sister?" "Yep. Has that gotten around already?" She asked as she smiled. "Pretty much everyone knows. It funny though, I never would have pictured that you two share the same blood and shit." He said. "Well I could see that. I mean I am like 15 years younger so all my life he was more of a father than a big brother." She said. "Yeah, I understand that. I have a younger brother and I'm more of a father to him than that bastard that we have to call our father." He said after taking another drag from his cigarette. "So, what did you do to get in this place?" Amanda asked cautiously. "All my life I did shit that lead to my long stay here in Oz. It was just that one time I wasn't lucky and got caught." After saying that Ryan leaned in forward and began to take back the cigarette. Just as they looked at each other Amanda heard Sister Pete return to the stage. When Amanda saw Sister Pete she jumped up from her sit as if she had done something wrong.  
Ryan just looked at her reaction and snickered a little. With Sister Pete's arrival the others from the group slowly followed. As everyone made their way to the chairs Sister Pete began to start the session. About 45 minutes later the men were putting up the chairs they had been sitting in, in the corner. The session wasn't as bad as Amanda thought it would be. Most of the men had been clean for a long time. But yet there were a few inmates that were just beginning their long struggle with their addictions. In the session she learn a lot more about her cute inmate Ryan. For example, he had been clean for over a year and has been divorced for close to 6 months after his wife found someone else who wasn't in prison. Ryan had been in Oz for close to 6 years. He had been sentenced to 12 years in Oz after a long list of crimes from possession of a controlled substance, 1 count of vehicular manslaughter in a stolen car. He was up for parole in about 2 years. Amanda also found out that his younger brother, Cyril was also a prisoner in Oz. Cyril also has an IQ of 51 after being severely hit in a bar fight trying to protect Ryan. The more Amanda began to learn about Ryan the more she let her guard down which was something you didn't want to do in Oz........ 


	4. Making the Rounds

It had been a couple of days since the session with the inmates and Amanda was beginning to wonder if she would ever see Ryan outside of them. Her question was soon answered as she was running an errand for Sister Pete. She had asked Amanda to take some documents to the guards in each ward. Amanda smiled as she took her first task for the day and began to make her rounds. Her first stop was in Jen Pop which was a ward for the prisoners that didn't get along with other prisoners in Emerald City. Amanda tried to make her trip there as short as she could. I know it is stupid to say since it is a prison but there are nice prisoners who made a one time mistake and are paying for it and there are those prisoners who have been in trouble their whole lives and Oz is just another place to stay for them. Jen Pop was full of the worst kind. And as Amanda walked into the doors the men began to look at her in a way she felt totally uncomfortable with. As she made her way to the guards one of the prisoners grabbed her arm and licked the side of her face. Amanda was in utter shock and disgust. She turned her head to the side to look at the man and then with the anger boiling up inside of her she kicked the man right in the nuts. As the big, bald man went down like a little girl and began to cry out with pain Amanda just smiled and said "Don't ever think you can put your hands on me you sick prick." With that she proceeded to walk to the first guard she could see and gave him the papers. As she walked out the Jen Pop door and into the hall she turned back to see the prisoner she had punished and his buddies just staring at her with confusion. Just as she turned around to walk she felt her body knock into something. Amanda was suddenly on the ground and had no idea what had happened. Just then she say a hand reach out and a familiar voice ask if she was ok. Amanda looked up to see Ryan in his work pants and a blue sleeveless shirt on pushing a cart full of lunches. Amanda felt so stupid and clumsy that she had ran into a lunch cart, but at least her question was answered and she saw her inmate again. As Ryan helped her up she found out that everyday he delivers lunches to the other wards. She also found out that they had to go to the exact same places. "I feel so stupid that I crashed into your cart." She said as she smiled. "Well I'm glad you did." Ryan said smiling back." All Amanda could think is that she wouldn't be rushing to get all the papers passed out as she had been doing. She had a reason to take her time now....... 


	5. Wasting Time

As Amanda walked with Ryan down the long empty halls of Oz there wasn't a silent minute. If Amanda wasn't asking Ryan questions he was asking them to her. For a spilt second Amanda felt like she was on a date at an exclusive restaurant but then turned and saw the cell bars to her right. Before Amanda even had a chance to feel sorry for herself Ryan asked her another question. "So what exactly do you do here?" Amanda began to think. "Well, I help Sister Pete when she needs me that is about it." Amanda felt a little embarrassed with minute tasks and then thought of one thing that might make it more impressive. "I have my own office." she said with a smile. Ryan looked at her cute smile and laughed. "That's cool. How did you manage that?" "Well, Sister Pete had an extra office available close about 3 doors down and she very nice to let me have it." Amanda said still smiling. "Well I get a break from working in the kitchen about 2 hours between each meal, maybe sometime I could come and visit you." Ryan said a little shy like. "I would like that." Amanda replied. Just as she replied she noticed that she was back at her office and had nothing else to deliver. She was a bit bummed because she didn't want to leave but she had to. "Well, this is my stop. I guess I'll see you later." Amanda insinuated. She listened closely for his answer and then she got the answer she wanted. "I have a feeling you will see me every soon." Ryan said with a devious smile. With that Amanda turned her office door and looked at him one last time before she in. Just before she went in she caught a sweet smile from him as well. Amanda quickly went into her office and closed the door. She slowly closed her eyes and couldn't believe at what she was doing and thinking. This was not in her agenda but Ryan was part of it now and she knew it was something she didn't want to change......... 


	6. The Favor

For the next couple of days Amanda tried not to constantly look at the clock and wonder if and when Ryan would just happen to drop by to see her. It had been two days since he made it pretty clear that Amanda should expect to see him but still no visit. Amanda tried not to do this thing she did. Every time she really liked a guy she would start to over analyze things guys said and did. Amanda believed this is why most of her relationships ended in either disaster or heartbreak, Amanda always being the recipient. The rest of the day Amanda tried to keep herself busy with anything that wouldn't allow her to think of Ryan. So her first task for the day was to clean up her desk or anything messy around her office. This wasn't a hard task seeing that she had only been in that office for less than a month and that wasn't much time to mess it up. Amanda did the job all the same. Ten minutes later Amanda was finished and was ready for her next task. Nothing came to her head right off bat so she sat to think a little. Like clockwork the phone began to ring. Startled Amanda jumped in her seat and quickly answered her phone in the professional way she had been taught, "This is Amanda McManus how can I help you?" "Amanda, this is Pete. I need you to do something for me if you aren't busy." Amanda looked around and laughed softly to herself. "No, I'm not busy at all just doing a little tidying. How can I help you?" She said. "Well, I just received a phone call from the local hospital and a close friend of mine was badly hurt in an accident." She spoke so fast Amanda could only get a few bits and pieces of what she was saying. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." She said not knowing really what else to say. "So anyways I need to go and I was just wondering if you could answer my calls if I have them transferred to you. And if you would file some papers, run the rest of my errands? Oh, and if you could tell my counseling group that I wont be here for today's meeting!" Pete said with few breaths. Amanda took it all in. All this would definitely keep her mind off Ryan, "Pete of course I'll do this and anything else you might need!!" "Thanks! I'm not sure if and when I'll be back today." She said. "You don't need to come back today! Just got be with your friend! Everything will be fine here!! I hope that your friend is ok and I'll see you when you get back." Amanda said sincerely. "Ok, thanks. I'll see you soon or keep you updated!! Bye Amanda" Pete said rapidly. "Sure. Bye Pete."  
With that the rushed conversation was over. Amanda thought to herself what she would do first. She guessed she better go find the guys in the group and tell them that I was canceled for today. After Amanda found the names of all the men she realized that she would see Ryan since he was in the group. Amanda quickly adjusted her appearance for any flaws. After she finished glancing in the mirror for a few seconds she finally left the office and began to track down all the men. She knew where Ryan was at the moment and decided to save him for last. About twenty minutes later Amanda only had two names left, Tobias Beecher and Ryan O'Reily. On her way to find out where Tobias Beecher was she happened to run into him. After telling him there was only one more person to face. Amanda walked slowly into the Dinning Hall doors not trying to look to eager. As she walked in she began to look around gradually for any sign of Ryan. Just as she was beginning to think he might not even be in there she heard a soft whisper in low scratchy voice in her left ear, "Who are you looking for?" This was a voice she recognized. Rather than turn around quickly she just stood there and smiled a second and then proceeded to turn. Standing in front of her was Ryan in his usual sleeveless shirt and his green jacket with "Irish" embroidered on the back, slightly baggy navy dickie pants. He just looked at her with his sly smile, "So what are you doing here." "Actually I was looking for you. Sister Pete isn't going to have the counseling group today, and it is my job to come tell everyone in the group." She said trying not to stare into his piercing brown/green eyes. "Ok, how many more do you have to tell?" He asked still with a slight smile. "Well actually you were the last so I'm done." She said. "I see, so you finished and have nothing else to do for the day am I right?" He said winking. "Well, actually I have to file some folders for Pete." Amanda said not really knowing where Ryan was going with this. Ryan just laughed at her confused face. "No, you don't have anything else to do right?" He said making his winking really clear for Amanda to see. Amanda instantly got it and felt so stupid for missing it. But she couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity as she said, "Yes, your right I don't have anything else to do today." "Well then it looks like I must go with you so you wont get bored!" Ryan said amusingly. Amanda just nodded her head and said, "Its a must. You are doing me a HUGE favor." With that Amanda and Ryan began to talk as they headed towards her office. Amanda wasn't sure what they would do when they got there but she knew that if Ryan was involved she would enjoy it...... 


	7. All Alone

Soon after entering they entered the office Ryan sat down at Amanda's as if it was his office. Amanda was amused by his boldness as she took a set on the couch. Amanda looked up to see Ryan staring at her with a look of desire. Moments later Ryan was making his way to the couch were Amanda was sitting. As he sat down he slowly began to kiss her soft neck. Amanda closed her eyes and took Ryan's soft touch in. Amanda knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help herself, she was beginning to have true feelings for him. Amanda turned her head to face Ryan. Ryan looked in her bright blue eyes and started to kiss her on her mouth. Amanda liked the feel of his silky kiss. Amanda longed for more and she soon got it. Ryan began to take his soft kisses to other parts of Amanda's body. Soon Amanda was began to take off Ryan's jacket and then began to take off his sleeveless shirt. Amanda started to kiss his smooth medium sized chest. Ryan started to take off Amanda clothes and threw them on the floor.  
After Ryan had finished undressing Amanda he slowly began to lay her down on the couch. Ryan began to slowly enter Amanda's soft and silky body. Amanda had never experience anything like this before. She soon started to moan Ryan's name ever so slightly for only him to hear. Ryan looked at Amanda's face and just smiled and kissed her on the mouth again.  
It had been over an hour since Amanda and Ryan had shared their first intimate moment and Ryan was holding Amanda in his arms. They were both silent and hadn't said a thing just laid their together. Amanda had just rolled over to kiss Ryan again when they both heard a knock on the door. "Amanda, its me." Amanda recognized her brother's voice outside the door. "Oh shit!" They both said in unison. They both raced to get their clothes on as quickly as possible. "Just a second Tim!" Amanda said trying to think of what to do. "Get under my desk." She whispered to Ryan as he was trying to put his pants back on. He nodded and began to quickly get under her desk. Amanda was just about to tell her Tim to come in she noticed that Ryan's green jacket was lying on the floor next to the door. Amanda threw it to Ryan under her desk as she sat down at the computer to make it look like she was actually doing something. "Come in Tim." Amanda said with nervousness in her voice. "Hey I just wanted to see if you want to go see mom with me tomorrow?" Tim asked. "Sure" Amanda said with a little giggle of laughter. Ryan was under her desk not helping the situation by kissing her legs. "What's so funny?" Tim asked curiously looking down at her desk. "Nothing. I was just thinking of a something funny my friend told me yesterday." Trying to come up with something as fast as she could. "Oh, ok. Well I'll come and get you tomorrow about 1:00 p.m. ok?" Tim asked. Amanda nodded and said bye to Tim. Amanda looked to make sure that Tim was gone and got up from her desk. Ryan made his way out from under the desk smiling. Amanda looked at his smiling face and hit him. "Are you crazy?" She said with anger. "I'm sorry I was just playing." Ryan said with still with a partial smile. Amanda just looked at him and smiled. Ryan moved closer to her and began to kiss her again. Soon after Amanda snuck Ryan out of her office without anyone seeing. After he was gone Amanda began to think about this whole crazy day and began to think of how her life had drastically changed since taking this job. But Amanda wouldn't have changed her situation for the world because it meant seeing Ryan and that was enough to keep her happy...... 


	8. Thinking Things Over

The next day Amanda made her way to visit her parents with her mother. The whole time Amanda just thought about Ryan. Especially when her mom laid the "When are you going to get married and give me grandkids" speech. Amanda just responded by saying, "Well, mom you have Tim too." Amanda's mom just looked at Tim then looked back at Amanda and kept nagging. Amanda wanted to yell at her mom and say "Ok mom I'm dating a prisoner from work and we had sex yesterday so maybe that dream of yours will come true soon!" That would shut her up! Instead she just sat there still thinking about Ryan and how things would be the next time they see each other. After what seemed like hours Amanda and Tim finally left their parent's house and made the drive back. During the drive Amanda didn't say a word. She began to think that her mom might be right. Will she ever get married. I mean all her relationships until now we stupid mistakes, but she was really beginning to care for Ryan. In her head Amanda didn't want this to turn out bad like all the rest. But still in her head she wondered where could this go. He is in prison and she isn't. He will me there for a long time. Even though Amanda was beginning to have feelings for Ryan deep down she knew that nothing would ever come of their relationship but trouble.  
  
When she got to work the next day she decided not to go find Ryan like she had planned on. Instead she would think of what she wanted to say then she would go find him and tell him what she had been thinking of. As Amanda walked into her office after her lunch break she was startled to see Ryan sitting at her desk. This was one thing Amanda didn't expect. Ryan smiled as soon as Amanda walked into the door. His smile diminished a little when he saw Amanda's emotionless face. Ryan got up from the chair and made his way towards her. When he had reached Amanda he began to kiss her softly on her smooth mouth. As he kissed her Amanda began to pull away. Ryan just looked at her and said "What's wrong?" Amanda tried to think of what she was going to say. After a few seconds of silence the words just poured out. "Ryan, I can't do this with you." She said. "What are you talking about?" He asked her unsure of what was going on. "This isn't right. This will never work out. I have been hurt before and I have wasted time on relationships that end in disaster. This is one of those relationships." She reluctantly said. "I think this is the perfect relationship. I mean I won't cheat on you, and we aren't around each other all the time so we wont get sick of each other." He said. "Yeah but it's not fair to either of us. I mean I want to be able to go out places with you and wake up with your arms around me and we can't do any of that." Amanda said. "You don't think I don't know that? I know that and you are right it's not far but its what I have to do in order to be with you. I want to be with you any way I can no matter what." Ryan continued angrily. Amanda sat down on her couch and just put her shook her head in her hands. She finally got some more words to say, "I'm sorry Ryan. I never meant for this to happen. For us to happen!" Ryan just looked at her with anger, "Fine. If that is the way you want it! But just remember that no one will ever love you the way I do." And with that he stormed out of Amanda's office slamming the door behind him. Amanda sat on her couch and cried. That night when she went home she began to wonder if she had made the biggest mistake of her life. So what if he was in Oz. The relationship was unusual but that was one think that drew Amanda to it. What if Ryan was right, what if no one would ever love her the way he did... 


	9. Rebelling

The next morning when she arrived at work she hurried to her office to see if Ryan had left her a note or anything. Amanda was disappointed to see nothing out of the ordinary when she walked into her office. During her lunch hour Amanda didn't say a word to anyone in the break room. Instead she just thought about everything that had happened since she had arrived at Oz. Then when Murphy and Tim walked she looked at Tim's angry face. Amanda decided to that their conversation might be interesting and she decided to eavesdrop. "Well I want his ass in the whole until he settles down then send him to solitary for a couple of weeks." Tim said furiously. "Ok. Does anyone know what provoked him?" Murphy asked naively. At this point Amanda was curious at what they were talking about and decided to go ask Tim. "What are you guys talking about." Amanda asked nosily. "Don't worry about it." Tim said callously. "Oh come on Tim, tell me!!" Amanda begged. "Yeah Tim I don't see the harm in that!" Murphy said. "Thanks Murphy." She said back. "Well, one of the prisoners came back after lunch break and got in a big fight with one of the Aryans." Tim said. Murphy finished by saying, "Yeah and he beat the shit out of his too." "Who was it?" Amanda asked. "Ryan O'Reily" Murphy said. Amanda's heart dropped. "Why did he do that?" She questioned. "Well, we aren't sure. I mean O'Reily and Shillinger never got along but I have never seen O'Reily beat someone like that." Murphy finished. "Yeah and for that his ass is going to stay in solitary for a couple of weeks. Lets see if he likes that." Tim said cruelly. After they left all Amanda could think was that the whole thing was her fault. If she wouldn't have told Ryan he might not have done this....... 


	10. Change of Heart

The beginning of the two weeks without seeing Ryan went by slow at first for Amanda. Then toward the end the time seemed to shoot by. The day after Amanda heard of Ryan's release from solitary she still didn't see him. In her heart Amanda knew that if Ryan wanted to see her he would she just had to wait from that time to come. The next couple of days were going to be hectic for Sister Pete which meant that they would be hectic for Amanda as well. Amanda's phone was constantly ringing from Sister Pete wanting certain files or certain reports. This chaos was all due to the fact that the Governor was about to make his annual visit to Oz to make sure everything is in order and to see if their recent budget will be approved. Sister Pete told Amanda that this day was very important to everyone and that her records had to be perfect. After Amanda had finished her work for Sister Pete, she sent her to go help doctor Nathan with the things she needed to get in order for the Governor's visit. Amanda didn't mind the work it gave her something to do. As she walked into the prison infirmary she saw just how hectic doctor Nathan had it. When doctor Nathan turned around to see Amanda she smiled and said "Thank you God!! I'm so glad you are here. We are swamped with the Governor's visit plus there was just a big fight in the cafeteria and two men we seriously hurt. Ok let me show you what I need you to do." Amanda followed her to a caged office right next to the entrance. As Amanda followed doctor Nathan she noticed the huge pile of files and papers piled on top of her desk. "Ok. These are all the files I need you to go though and put in order alphabetically then put them back in the filing cabinet." She pointed to an old black filing cabinet which was also covered in vanilla color folders. Just as Amanda was realizing all the work that she was going to have to do a women nurse began to call doctor Nathan. "Ok do you understand everything?" She hurriedly asked. Amanda just shook her head yes. "Good. I have to go!" Doctor Nathan said then ran to find where she was needed.  
  
After about 2 hours of sorting the files about still didn't have over ½ of the job done. Soon she heard her stomach growl and proceeded to look at the clock. 1:15. She hadn't eaten since about 6:30 that morning. Just when she started to think of what she wanted to eat she heard the doors of the infirmary open. Amanda stood up slightly to see over the piles of folders to see who had entered. She was startled when she saw Ryan's face enter with the food cart. In her head Amanda couldn't believe that she forgot that he did that. Amanda tried to hurry and duck down so he wouldn't see her but before she could get her head down Ryan looked over right at her. The expression on his face was a mixture of anger and sadness. Ryan hurried to make his rounds and got out of there as soon as he could. Amanda could understand why he hurried. The whole situation was hard on both of them. Finally Amanda finished sorting and filing all the folders in the office. When she went to tell doctor Nathan she was stitching some guy's head up. "Doctor Nathan, I finished." Amanda said. "Oh thank you SOO much!! I owe you." She said happily. As Amanda walked out she looked to see what time it was. 5:20. Amanda didn't realize she had been there so long. She realized that she needed to hurry and get out of there before Ryan made his rounds again. As she walked out the doors she saw the meal cart coming around the corner. Amanda decided to wait outside in the corner until Ryan had passed. While she watched the cart approach the doors she noticed that Ryan wasn't the one pushing it. Instead some other guy Amanda recognized from the kitchen made his way though the doors. Amanda wasn't surprised that Ryan had asked someone else to do his rounds. Amanda decided that she was going to leave work early. As she walked down the hall she saw one of the guards walking towards her. Amanda put her head down to avoid making eye contact. The next stop up the hall was the Dining hall. Amanda wasn't sure if she should look in to see if she would see Ryan. Her urge to see him again got the better of her and Amanda started to peek thought the small crack in the door. Amanda couldn't see anything let alone Ryan. She needed an excuse to go in there. In the distance Amanda could see Murphy on watch as the prisoners slowly began to finish their dinners and make their way back to Emerald City. She decided to approach Murphy and find some excuse to look around and see if Ryan was in there. As she walked towards Murphy she looked around to find Ryan. Just before she was about to give up on her search she saw him come out of the storage room carrying some soap. Amanda smiled. She knew what she was going to do now. When she approached Murphy he looked at her with curiosity. "Hey Amanda what are you doing here?" He asked. "I've been working for doctor Nathan and I just got off. I haven't eaten anything all day." Amanda said setting him up. "Well, you can see if there is anything in the break room but I doubt there is since so many people are staying late for the Governor's visit." He said. Amanda made and annoyed face. "Well then what am I supposed to do?" She said with fake frustration. "Well some people have gotten food in here. Its actually pretty good. But you better hurry dinner is almost over. They will be wrapping up the leftovers." Murphy informed her. "Thanks Murph. I'll do that. I think I'll wait until all the prisoners are gone." She said satisfied her plan worked. "Well this is the last bunch so your good to go. Oh except for O'Reily, its his night to clean the kitchen." He said. "Thanks. Later." Amanda turned and slowly made her way to the buffet. By the time she had reached the counter Murphy and all the other prisoners had left. Amanda didn't see Ryan by the buffet so she decided to make her way around the kitchen to find him. As she was walking around she heard a loud bang coming from the storage room. When she reached the storage room she could see Ryan on the floor cleaning up something he had clumsily dropped. Amanda slowly walked into the frame of the door and stood there trying to think of what she was going to say. Amanda said the first thing to come out of her mouth, "I need you." Ryan quickly turned around and saw Amanda standing in the doorway. "What is it." He said callously. Ryan got off his knees and stood up. Amanda walked towards him. "What do you want." Ryan said cruelly. Amanda didn't pay any attention to his demeanor and kept walking towards him. Soon they were face to face and Amanda reached for Ryan and began to kiss him on his supple lips. At first Ryan resisted then he slowly began to sink deeper into the passionate kiss. Suddenly pulled back. "What are you doing. You said this was over and that this could never work." Ryan said confused. Amanda looked into his hurt eyes, "Screw what I said. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you like I did. I just didn't want to give you a chance for you to hurt me." Amanda poured out. Ryan just looked at Amanda and kissed her again. "Amanda I could never hurt you. Never. I love you." With that Amanda was hooked. "I love you too." Amanda said as she leaned in to kiss him again. Soon their kiss changed to a heated embrace which then led to the joining of their bodies. After their steamy joining Amanda told Ryan "I'll love you no matter what and as soon as you get out we will be together no matter what." To that Ryan said, "Can you wait 6 more years." Amanda quickly said back "I can wait forever." Time soon passed and Amanda and Ryan stayed together. Everyday she would look at her calendar to see if the circled date was any closer. "3 years 6 months and 27 days left!" And when the days were finally down to 0 Amanda and Ryan both left Oz and started their life out again one this time together. 


End file.
